scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarf Heroes
The Scarf Heroes are a continually growing group of friends with a goal in mind; to help others that may seemingly feel lonely or depressed and have contemplated about their life as a whole. The group is strongly making an effort to find those that do not necessarily feel normal or have been outcasted by society. This is why there is a large association with pointing out the unique qualities in each members, such as their own personalized scarf color, weapon and personality. It is to make every user that goes through registration to feel cared for, respected, trusted, all while being in a calm and luxurious environment. History The Scarf Heroes began as a saying between friends, more specifically, between Scarf Hero number one and Scarf Hero number two; Hikaru and the character Alyssa. Eventually, the concept and ideology was further developed by the Mad Queen. Unfortunately, in time, both of them seemed to have left for their own respective reasons. Nevertheless, the goal will never be changed and the group will continue growing and doing good deeds to those that need it. Weapons The group has specialized and highly technological weaponry. It ranges from melee weapons, to ranged, such as guns and crossbows. There can also be combinations of the two such as the Trillaryllis. Weapons are to help personalize each member, to give a unique trait in combat effectiveness, and to assist in battle in their own unique and special way. Goal While each user is unique and different in their own way, all have a similarity; they have went through something difficult throughout their life and can relate. With this, every member can help each other and care for one another. The Wiki works by an invite-only basis, however it is not necessarily strict in that sense. Only trusted users or those that are confirmed to be in need of friends of socialization are warmly welcomed. While the goal may seem generalized, it is to help as many people who suffer depression or suicidal thoughts, and offer company and care. Universe The Scarf Heroes Universe is set in an apocalyptic Earth in the year 2164, more specifically, in the Old World. Social stratification and civilization had begun when the metropolis of Emvee was created. Many zombies appeared and infest the Old City due to the radioactive warfare that occured beforehand, with many uncivilized humans as well. There is a large amount of symbolism in this universe, which is the main goal in its creation. Members Official *Hikaru (Number 1, Retired) *Alyssa Mad Queen (Number 2, Fictional) *Bruno (Number 3, Missing) *Izzy (Number 4, Retired) *Phoebe (Number 5, Retired/Banished) *Amber (Number 6, Active) *Sheepy (Number 7, Active) * Michaela Fab Queen (Number 8, Away (Until June 26th) ) *Majora (Number 9, Away) * Joey (Number 10, Active) * Badminina (Number 11, Active) * Alex (Number 13, Active) * MaxiGamer (Number 18, Active) Veteran *Joobacca (Number 29, Active) Apprentice *Mr. Left (Number 20, Active) *Jared The Fox (Number 26, Active) *Ghostie (Number 38, Active) *Isa (Number 15, Active) Junior *ЯξÐ (Number 12, Away) *Caulynn (Number 14, Away) *Abby (Number 17, Active) *Daf (Number 23, Active) *Xcano (Number 28, Active) *Grord (Number 37, Active) Recruit *Finn (Number 16, Away) *ToastLogic (Number 19, Active) *Carlosrules2015 (Number 21, Active) *HotdogManiac2 (Number 22, Away) *JustChain (Number 24, Away) *LeGritz (Number 25, Active) *Alpacaaa (Number 27, Away) *Grell Bloody Sutcliff (Number 30, Away) *Spookjthemerciless (Number 31, Active) *Robert (Number 32, Active) *Claoose (Number 33, Active) *Masked Man (Number 34, Active) *Guppy Moon (Number 36, Active) *Tsuu (Number 39, Active) *Niko-Kiro (Number 40, Active) *Radmin (Number 41, Active) *Akaito (Number 42, Active) *RichardGT4 (Number 43, Active) Trivia *The Scarf Heroes were assumed to be established sometime in September 2014. *The Scarf Heroes plan to produce an anime. *The group follows a monarchy-based system, with the Mad Queen being such. *The group has very few rivals and enemies due to the changed ways. *One of the Scarf Heroes, Sheepy, has created another group called the Stripe Club. Category:Scarf Heroes Category:Scarf Hero Category:Former Scarf Hero Category:Male User Category:Female User Category:Group Category:Wiki Community Category:Lists of users Category:Groups